I Will Make You
by TheFutureFreaksMeOut
Summary: It’s not my fault you refuse to kiss me and I’ll have to force you to, it’s no my fault I almost choked you, it’s never my fault. It’s your fault, that’s the golden rule always your fault. OrochimaruGaara


**Disclaimer: **This is a dumb repost where I tried to correct some mistakes, added a few things and deleted some too. It still sucks, but I'm posting it anyway. I don't own any of the characters being used and the warnings for this are; strong hints of rape and violence. Orochimaru/Gaara.

Uhm, and pretend it's Orochimaru speaking when you read it, everything but the tiny bit at the end, that's just a conclusion.

**I Will Make You**

Don't you dare to look away, green eyed friend. You are mine now, now and forever until death do us apart. Why do you shiver little one? Am I scaring you, am I creeping behind does crumbling defences of yours? There's more to this than sex, I'm everything, you're nothing, and together we can be whatever.

You are like the desert, untameable. One second cold as ice next burning hot; killing everything in your way, never looking twice at the places you just passed. But that was before me; when freedom still tasted of spice and rare cacti blossoms.

I'm going to enjoy riding those sandstorms of yours, because you know what? Sand's not hard to tame at all, make it wet and it turns to mud at once. And I _love_ playing when it involves getting down and dirty…

But I want more then that, it's more then a game, I want, I want, I want… what's inside you, feelings never touched before.

So do I touch what's not mine? The things you keep secret, those tiny little emotions inside of you. I know you have them, _cupcake_. Therefore I'm going to use you, and break you apart until I find those emotions. And when they lay trembling in my hands, I'm going to light a match and watch them burn, turning you into an empty shell. Then after that, I'll enjoy watching your façade fall apart, first crackling in the edges, then tumbling down, showing the true you in a smoke of dust. When you stand there _naked_ without feelingsI'll laugh at you and stab you, over and over again. Until you see, there is only me left, nothing else to care about. You will hate me, but hatred burns even warmer than love, and the line separating those two are thinner than the edge of a razorblade. I'll make you dance on that blade until your feet are sore, bleeding and screaming for aid. When you take that last aching step and miss the edge, I'll be there to catch you fall, and then you will see what I've always seen; love and hate it's the same, like black and white. Colours are for pussies, trying to avoid seeing what's behind the walls. You and me, we both know… walls are transparent. You'll see love…

Unloved, unwanted, unneeded… _you_. But not anymore, not by me. I promise you, never again. Tomorrow we'll crush the world, revenge everyone who ever hurt us. All you have to do is; be mine. It's simple, so simple.

Do you hear that, _kiddo_… **mine**. You are **mine** now, it's not like I'd let you chose anyway. I love that word; **mine**, you are no longer anything. Destroyed and torn to pieces, isn't that a nice thought? But I'll heal all of that again. I will, you only have to corporate with me, dance a little, blink those beautiful eyes of yours, and I'll be your kitten, purring in your knee, showing you kindness you never felt before. Trust me.

Don't you struggle, let me touch you. Let me, let me, let me… **LET ME**, god damn it!

Stop moving, you're making it worse for yourself, I'll have to hurt you. Don't pretend you didn't see me smile; I smile and smile and smile. Because you can't do nothing. You're stuck in the softness of my sheets, being held down by the coldness of my steel, still avoiding my eyes, desperately protecting what's still yours; pride. But not for long, not long at all. Breaking someone's pride is one of my specialties. All you have to do is watch.

_Helpless, alone, cold, shivering_… is that shame burning on those pale cheeks of yours?

Look me in the eyes, _sweetheart_. Don't you like my eyes? I put on the purple eyeliner today, only for you. Why are you crunching like that? _Hiding perhaps, how pathetic…_

Come on now, closer. Breathe on me, stop curling together like that. You know you want to, or well… you know I want to. There's heat tonight, can't you feel it? It's in the air, calling us, telling us; be wild, be free! Listen to it Gaara, throw away all restriction. I know you think the world is black and white, the same way as I do, but tonight I'll make you see neon coloured rainbows. Shining so sharp, blinding your eyes. Don't see, _feel, feel, feel_,_ feel_ me.

_Ops_, did I make that big red mark on your cheek? Didn't mean to, I'm so sorry _honey_… So so sorry, but I know something that'll make you feel better, much much better. I promise. I did it because you weren't paying attention, your eyes drifted away. And I was starting to think we were getting someway sigh, apparently not, now I have to start all over again…

Why don't you trust me? I won't hurt you. You are my precious, my little one, my toy. You know all children love their toys. Just like the way you loved your teddy… before they ripped it apart. But I suppose you also know there always comes a day when children abandon their toys for something newer, shinier and better. I won't do that, no not to you.

Gaara, don't you see. We're both toys left behind. You and me, we are one. At least when I am inside you, _come come come_. Don't make me tie you down; don't make me play the hard way. I like to hurt, but I also like to love, to be tender, to be gentle, to be like warm wax in your hands, but you're making it hard for me to show the caring side. It's not my fault you refuse to kiss me and I'll have to force you to, it's no my fault I almost choked you, it's never my fault. It's your fault, that's the golden rule, always your fault.

Aw, how cute… tears, don't spill them. They'll only turn me one some more. I like crying scared boys; they're so much fun and so cute. Let me lick them away, I promise my tongue can work magic if you let me…just let me _pumpkin_, let me show you the world behind the walls of sanity, were hysterical laughter's echoes trough the night, and were the fun rides never stops. Ride along, enjoy it, grind your hips, feel the movement, scream with the rollercoaster. Do it! Let your old life go… wave goodbye to it and take my hand and I promise again that stars will shine on you.

Don't squirm like that, be still! I am your master, you are my slave. Don't you see, there is now way out. No, no, no… nobody will save you because you are worthless, _sugar-pie_. Like one of those puppets being held up by threads, they don't move unless their threads are being pulled, and guess who's the puppet master now?

Big blank terrified eyes, yes, you're right. It's me. _Smile_.

So come on now, give it up… it isn't that precious, just an one-time loss. I bet you can live with that, soon it'll be forgotten and replaced by newer times, sweeter times, longer times, blacker times, shorter times, harder times, nicer times, bloodier times, better times… my times.

_Always, my times…_

…Reduced to nothingness, torn and shattered, but not abandoned like a child's toy, instead almost loved in the sickest way possible, when abuse turns into needing and then into craving. Because when all hope is lost, you turn to destructivity… and in the end, all you do is cry because seeing what's never been is harder then breathing in…


End file.
